Torchwood, Darkened Past
by Rainbow-paint-and-pen
Summary: In The milky-way On a small blue planet named Earth on a small island called the UK in Cardiff, Wales there is a young teenage girl named June that has only a half-sister (Laura) and a foster mum (Cassie) but no true family, or does she? Join June who has an very normal life, until one hot summers day when this all changes...
1. Torchwood, Darkend Past, Chapter 1

Contains swear words

Sorry but this is my first ever story, so no criticism or threats allowed, i am a first time writer.

Comments allowed

THIS STORY IS SO FAR UNFINISHED!

The base and ideas for this story came from: s/6835478/1/torchwoods-new-recruit

Darkened Past.

In The milky-way On a small blue planet named Earth on a small island called the UK in Cardiff, Wales there is a young teenage girl named June that has only a half-sister (Laura) and a foster mum (Cassie) but no true family, or does she?

Join June who has an very normal life, until one hot summers day when this all changes...

Chapter 1.

It was a scorching hot day ans the blinding sun was blazing down on heathland secondary school, they were having their annual sports day.

June's P.O.V.

I'm running in the mixed gender 400 meter sprint,

before we continue with the story, I should tell you a bit about myself.

My name is June Linda Peckham, I'm a 16 year old secondary school girl, I live with my foster mum Cassie and my younger half-sister Laura, Anyway back to the story.

I was sweat-stained and exhausted, as I reached the last corner and tried to over-take the boy in front of me.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting unhuman screech, pain, and then black.

Heather's PO.V.

I was standing at the edge of the race-track with my friends Nima, Jade and Romana and we were yelling at the our lungs for our younger friend June to win the mixed 400 meter sprint.

"I'll go get some drinks" I said to my friends,

As I turned to head over to the drinks stall, I saw a black SUV car pull up into the school car park and a tan figure with a bald head and dressed in old blue work clothes.

Several people jumped out of the SUV and chased after the figure.

As the figure drew nearer I shrieked and froze, I took out my fist and threw it forwards, unexceptionally punching something, I then heard an unhuman screech and a thud.

As I opened my eyes I saw my BBF lying unmoving on the ground.

I dashed over and took my thin jacket off, using it to bandage June's wounds.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Shit, Tosh we've lost it" said Jack,

Tosh was about to respond when the weevil reappeared "Jack, it's reappeared and is heading towards the secondary school."

"thanks Tosh, carry on tracking it, I'm gonna hit the back roads."

Not too long later me, Gwen, Ianto and Owen turned up at the school and just in time,

the weevil jumped out and started off towards what looked like a sports day.

Me and the others chased after the weevil, I could almost sense that me and the others were being watched.

The weevil broke away from us, heading for a Lilac haired teen girl, she screamed and uncontrollably threw out her fist,

accidentally punching the weevil, sending it running towards the race.

"Shit, Ianto corner it."

The weevil leapt over the barrier and attacked a young brunette runner.

I headed towards the weevil, knocking it out in one blow.

Ianto, Gwen and Owen had reached the weevil, cuffing it,

just then the lilac haired girl ran over, took her jacket off and started to bandage the still figure.

June's P.O.V.

I woke up in a hospital room Heather, Jade, Nima and Romana were there

along with my foster mum, sister and a man in a long blue tailcoat.

He must have noticed me waking up because he turned his attention to me,

"Hey kiddo" The stranger said "how are you?" he asked

"err...fineish i guess" he chuckled at this and asked if he could chat privately with me.

Jack's P.O.V.

I started by asking her "what is your name?" and she responded "why do you wanna know?"

I said "so we can help" she said "June, June Linda Peckham, and you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." 


	2. Torchwood, Darkend Past, Chapter 2

Soon after i had recoverd, Jack and my step mum decided to move me to a diffrent school, Heather, Jade, Nima and Romana said they'd stay in contact, and we had a last girls day out together, Jack said that once I'd started at Victoria high i wouldn't be able to see them as it wouldnt be safe.

5 months later.  
June's P.O.V.  
It was nearly the end of summer term at Victoria high, I'd still not made any new friends here, there were these two twin girls in the grade below me that i was friends with for a short amount of time, eventually we just drifted apart.

The clock was ticking ever closer to hometime and once again, i was daydreaming out of the window, dreaming about medowfeild school and all that i had before the attack.  
"And so class, that is how you do sums using point numbers" said M.r Smith "So who can answer 2.16 take 1.05?" loads of people put there hands up, i was still daydreaming "hmm..I think i shall answer someone without their hand up" M.r Smith gazed around the room "Mrs Peckham, what is 2.16 take 1.05?" I shook myself out of the daydream stuttering slightly i said "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat the question, please?" as i finished a few giggles reverbrated around the room "June, this is the third time this lesson, can you stay late?" "yes sir"  
"Is anyone collecting you?" he asked "yes sir, i can ring them sir" i replied.

After this the lesson seemed to go by in slow motion, I didn't daydream anymore and finally after what had seemed like hours, the bell finally rang and in a flurry, everyone rushed out of the room, i slowly trudged behind, when i reached my locker,  
most of the students had gone home, grabbing my mobile phone, i texted Jack, hoping he'd see the text 'Hey Jack, I have to stay at school late, but not to late, feel free to wait in the waiting room, ask Mrs White to phone up when you arrive, see ya, J.L.P' stuffing my phone back into my schoolbag i trudged slowly back to Mr Smiths maths room.

He was sat behing his desk, with his feet on the Desk and was reading the daily newspaper "Sit" I obayed and sat down at my desk, taking my bag off and fliging it down beside me.  
about two minutes past before M.r Smith finally folded his newspaper and walked over to me, perching on the corner of my desk he asked "June, I've reacently been notcing that you've not been paying attention in my lessons,  
you've been daydreaming alot, what's up?" he asked me "i just can't stop thinking about my old school and my true family, and how ever since the accident, Jack has become like a second father to me." i said "wait, Jack, as in Jack Harkness" he quizzed "err, yeah, how'd you know him?" I asked him "We used to be buddies, but then we each went our own way and i havent seen him since." he said as the two of us daydreamed outside.

The phone rang, making the pair of us jump, Mr Smith answerd it, it was Mrs White, calling to let us know that my pickup was in the waiting room. grabbing my bag, i started to leave the room before i'd slipped out of the door, Mr Smith said "Hey, June, we'll continue to talk tomorrow after Tennis, yeh" he asked as he sat back at his desk "er..sure, see ya" i said wanting to escape as soon as i could.

I eventually got to the waiting room, opening the door I recived a fatherly hug from Jack, we tehen left the School building and walked towards the parked black SUV, as i strapped in i asked "Jack, do you by anychance know a Dark spikey brown haired man named John Smith?" Jack started the car and once we'd got out of the school carpark, he responded "err..yeah...why?" "just beacuse my teacher asked." the rest of the journy home was quiet,  
exept, i could'nt stop thinking about what Mr Smith had said.

Jack's P.O.V.  
As we came up to the roundabout not too far from June's house I suddenly rememberd.  
"June, Me and your mum have agreed that you should gaet a temporay evening job, i'm going to take you there now so that you can meet the team and see where you'll be working." she looked up from her book "mmm" she said nodding as she turned the page and continued to read.

Passing the turning to her house, we soon arrived opposite the famous Cardiff water tower, stopping the car,  
Me and June hopped out, as I locked the car, June started to head towards the shops "June, over here" i said as she turned and went the direction of my finger, once we'd both reached the tile below the famous landmark.  
I flipped open my Vortex manipulator and pressed the button to manouvere the lift downwards, As the lift jolted, June grabbed hold of my arm, similar to the way that Gwen did before she first joined.

June's P.O.V.  
As we reached the bottom i looked around the massive room we'd landed in, the technology, the workstatioins even the people, as the lift stopped and we walked off the team looked over and then went back to working "June meet, Gwen Cooper second in charge, Toshiko Sato computer genius, Owen Harper Doctor and surgon,  
and last but no means least, Ianto Jones dream coffie maker, Team, Meet June Peckham, she'll be working here in the evenings." Jack said as each one greeted us and went back to their work.  
Gwen walked over and said something to Jack which i didn't hear, but i heard Jack's response "I'm sure she can handle it, it's nothing major." and Gwen walked back to her workstation.

"June, follow me, i wanna show you something." Jack said, i obeyed and followed him down a dim corridor,  
arriving in a room, surrounded by glass cells, Jack motined to the furthest cell on the right, in there, there was a bald, hariy, tanned creature "what is it?" i asked "A weevil, a creature that came through the time rift,  
we capture them and hold them here, they have teeth like a shark and razor sharp claws like a lion." he said,  
as i stared in awe at the creture "What's a timerift" i asked him "aThere's a timewrift that runs right through the centre of Cardiff and Torchwood is here to moniter it, things like weevils come through it now and again and it's our job to prevent them from causing any distruction." he said moving away and towards the door, "you coming" he said "sure" i followed him back to the main hub.

"Tosh can you continue to monitre the rift, Owen can you carry on with those blood samples, Gwen, can you do some of your map linking and Ianto could you order some pizza." as the team obayed Jack motined for me to follow him up a metal flight of stairs, letting me into his glass office he sat down behind his desk and i sat on the chair in frount Jack then asked me some questions "Are you a fast runner?, can you cope with blood?, and do you know how to use a gun?." "Yes, it depends and no." then uexpetically Jack said "June Peckham, Welcome to Torchwood" 


	3. Torchwood, Darkend Past, Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
"June Peckham, welcome to Torchwood."

Sunday 13th June 2005 Today I kept Jack's promise, insted of telling Cassie the truth, i told her that i'd got a job in the torist info centre.  
After Tennis, I talked with Mr Smith, then Jack picked me up and drove me to the hub.

June's P.O.V.  
We reached the hub and I put my unfinished new diary away, like the first time, we took the secnic route.  
Once we'd landed, Jack jumped off and went to find Owen, meanwhile I went over to see what Gwen was up to "Hey kiddo, could you give me a hand here please."  
she asked in her Welsh accent, I nodded and printed pictures from Gwens computer, While she stuck them up on the glass of her workstation.

Jack then came and led me to the autopsy/medical room, he explained that when each member joins Torchwood, they must have a medical, Jack left me With Owen and went back to his office.  
"now then, before we start, i need your full name, age and date of birth"Owen said as he grabbed a clipboard and pen "June Linda Peckham, 16 years 6 months and 22nd June 1999" I responded as Owen wrote my personal info down.  
"could you roll up your t-shirt, i would like to check that those scars are healing" i obayed and rolled my t-shirt up to just below my breast, once he'd checked them and taken a quick blood sample, he excused me.

I went back to helping Gwen with the map, soon after that Ianto went around asking for pizza or kebab and coffie or tea, I chosee tea, and everyone else chosse coffie.  
Once the pizzas and hot drinks had arrived we dug in,  
I sat in between Jack and Gwen, we all chatted and laughed lots, Eventually after the meal and more work,  
I had to head home, Jack dropped me off and i headed inside.

I slung off my school bag, grabbed a glass of milk and headed to my room, spending the next few hours up there,  
I eventually decided to head downstairs, I was puzzeld as to why Cassie wasent home and couldnt hear Luara watching her baby programms, suddenly when i enterd the lounge/dining room i heard "Grab her" a hand came over my mouth and one came below my knees, the hand over my mouth was holding a rag drenched in chloroform, spluttering i eventually gave up and became unconcious.

I woke up in a dark, musty room roped to a chair, I tried to brak free, The room was made from concreate, with a tiny cell window, still looking for a slient escape route i heard the door to the room open The cloaked figure came in, and said "I knew i'd find you one day, I'm going to take everything your mother took from me" in a rusty voice, stabbing each of my hands with a slightly blunt kitchen knife.

After the torture I was left alone and bleeding in the dark room, that was when i descoverd my talent, singing, racking my brain for songs that i knew off by heart i settled on one.  
"Close every door to me, hide all the world from me Bar all the windows, and shut out the light Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me Darken my daytime, and torture my night If my life were important I would ask "Will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie, far from this world

Close every door to me, keep those I love from me Children of Israel, are never alone For I know I shall find, my own peace of mind For I have been promised, a land of my own

Close every door to me, hide all the world from me Bar all the windows, and shut out the light Just give me a number, instead of my name Forget all about me, and let me decay

I do not matter, i'm only one person Destroy me completely, then throw me away

If my life were important I would ask "Will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie, far from this world."

I stopped singing, beacuse the man was now banging on the door "shut up, no one cares about you any way" that night i cried myself to sleep.

Jack's P.O.V.  
I was rather confused as to why June had not attended ether school or work,  
I still couldnt get through to her mobile phone and was starting to worry.  
It had been two days since any of us had seen her, I wadered out of my office and down to my team "Tosh, any luck locating her?" I asked "sorry, no, but i could hack into the houses CCTV system" she said as she hacked into June's home CCTV,  
brining it up and watching from when June arrived home two days ago, we saw the figure catch June "Tosh, can you identify the man that caught her" Tosh gave this a try "sorry Jack, no luck but i could try to identify the number plate on the car parked outside" she said "yes, do that, anything to get June back."

Tosh obayed and we were able to get the card holder of the van, and were this van was me, Owen and Gwen all hopped into the SUV, Ianto and Tosh took Ianto's car, they went to June's house, through the intercoms Tosh spoke to us "Jack, take a left and it's the first road on your right number 32." "Thanks, I just hope that we're not to late." I answerd driving with the blue lights flashing.  
pulling up outside the house Me and Gwen grabbed our guns, while Owen grabbed his medical kit and we rushed inside, ramming the white frount door down with ease, checking everyroom, we finally found the man trying to escape through the bathroom window "freeze, sir, we belive that you are holding one of our team members hostige."  
i said, cuffing him, i dragged him outside to the now waiting police car "Thanks sir, we'll take care of it from here


End file.
